All Over Again
by KiraiK
Summary: Sadie and Garin find an old video tape of the 74th hunger games and the games are renewed. When Sadie and Garin are selected to take part in the new games, they must fight to survive. A/N- It isn't Gale and Katniss, it's their century later grandkids.  -Sorry, but you might find that I can't write for a while now. I was and am going on a trip very soon. Again, I'm very sorry. D:
1. Chapter 1: The Finding

KiraiK: Hey, Hey, Hey! This is my first story. _And _ we have a guest!~ Give it up forrr… Vanessa! (thefuturejkrowling)

Vanessa: Hey guys! She deleted 6 of my exclamation points! And again! This time 2 on the same one! Right, getting off track… oo oo, is that a magic pony?

KiraiK: Yes… we know she sucks at intros, jk jk. But! Here's my first fanfic story!

Vanessa: KiraiK doesn't own the hunger games. We tried asking for the rights, but noooo, Mrs. Collins just had to be mean and be all like, NOOO!

KiraiK: Hey! You stole my line! And we did not ask Mrs. Collins for anything!

**To the Story and Forth!**

Sadie's POV

I rummage through the garbage in my room. Toys and old essays. Games and workbooks.

"Where's that old thing!" I murmur wiping sweat from the heat.

Knocking came from the outside of my room, "Come in!" I shout angrily, kicking a ball out of the way.

Garin walks in, "Hey Sadie! What are you looking for?"

"….._that_" I simply reply

He nods and crouches down to help. I still search the pile with no luck. Garin looks under the bed.

"Aha!" Garin hands me this old…._thing_"

A thin layer of dust coated the black box and I blow some off. ***Cough Cough***

"Heyyy!" I cried " Look at this!"

"The 74th Hunger Games" Garin read out and grins his wild grin.

"Does this mean I get a kiss?" Garin asks, a bit to eager.

I smiled and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. Then I pulled away, but a bit too soon much to Garin's dismay.

"What's this box?" I ask changing the subject abruptly.

"Oh! It's one of those things that you put into that…that…." Garin looked around, "that! He points to a gray box. Garin sees my puzzled look, " It's called a…BCR? ACR? Ummm"

"VCR! It says it right there on the box-thing-a-ma-jing" I exclaimed

"Ohhh" Garin cried

"Well, what are we doing just standing here? Let's play the thing"

Garin's POV

Sadie is soooo cute…sorry, just had to say that. Anyways, I put the tape in the BC… VC… whatever the thing is called and it started to play. A weird tune started to play and seal popped out.

"The capitol!" we exclaim

Then the choosing starts. It's called a "reaping". On the 12th district, a young little girl was chosen.

"Primrose Everdeen." that sounds familiar…

Then another girl appears in the picture. (her older sister I bet) and grabs the younger girl and volunteered to take her place. Then, the guy was chosen.

"Peeta Mellark." The thingy-mabober boomed. Another familiar face…

"!" Sadie stares at the screen, "That's!…"

_**To Be Continued...**_

KiraiK: Mwahahahahahaha! I'm so evil !

Vanessa (aka, thefuturejkrowling): Ummmm….

*Whispers* she's weird… ;)

KiraiK: Yeah, yeah… we just had lemonade… so we're a little high on the 'sugar'. IT'S NOT THAT SWEET! STUPID LEMONADE MAKERS! . Also, please give cookies! :D

Vanessa: Ignore her, she's the one that's sugar high. See ya. Bubye.

KiraiK: BYE and the next chapter might not be out for a while, excuse me. BLAME FREAKING SCHOOL!

Vanessa: BTW, she's coauthoring my story, and I'm coauthoring hers.

~~KiraiK and Vanessa . ~~


	2. Chapter 2: The Reaping

KiraiK:Hey! Vanessa isn't here, and probably won't be for a while... and anyways, sorry for the long wait, I have a ton of tests this week and blah, blah, blah, school.

Mysterious voice: I am too here

KiraiK: watever, call me a liar, onward and forth!

Mysterious voice (AKA- vanessa): weirdo

Disclaimer- I soooo don't own almost anything but the characters.

To the Story!

Sadie's POV

"Oh my god... that's our ancestors! This is pure proof of the Hunger Games! The Hunger Games!" I exclaim.

Garin grins widely and stands up, "We better hurry up, unless they think we've lied again."

"Yeah." I respond.

I grab the tape and walk outside to where the people are. Garin is right on my heels.

"Here it is. Watch and weep." I pass the tape over to Mr. Jackson, the mayor.

"Oh my heavens!" He cried as he read the title, "The 74th Hunger Games! This is impossible! There was no such thing!"

"Well, there is now." Garin yoinked (A/N- this is vanessa, i told her NOT to write that) the tape from him, connected the VCR box to the big screen T.V. and put the tape in.

The people who wanted to see my failure gasped and gaped and whispered.

After the ending, Mr Jackson was teary- eyed and he announced, "Let us take on this event as a holiday and reenact the Hunger Games!."

Oh yes! They understand the- wait, WHAT?

Garin's POV

Soooo... Sadie and I looked into every nook and cranny for a holiday? Well this turned out well! We just wanted them to see how cruel humans could be and for them to stop the construction of some stupid museum over the natural habitat of mockingjays! Not this!

"We will split the large area the government is in control of into 13 areas and start the Games right away." Mr. Jackson announced.

Sadie and I had our mouths to the ground. Sadie stepped forward.

"Mr. Jackson! I don't understand why you must brew up all this trouble to reenact the Hunger Games a century ago. At least follow our request to stop the construction of the stu- wonderful museum!" Sadie cried.

"Well of course! Anything for the miss and mister who found the Hunger Games!" He cheerfully smiled, "Now... where are my glasses? *mumble mumble*"

Sadie stared at me. I stared at Sadie.

We traded nature to kill our own kin.

… we're sooooo dead now. Oh dear.

-Line Break-Hunger Games-hehehehehe-

Sadie's POV

We are so dead... I think I may have just made the biggest mistake of my life...EVER! What the heck is wrong with me?

I sighed and trudged back to my cottage not even bothering to check if Garin was following me. Garin wrapped his arms around and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I giggled slightly despite our current situation.

My mom storms out of our cottage and dragged me into the house most likely getting me ready for the so called reaping. She pulled out my best clothes and the silky fabric danced in the cool breeze. I slipped on the dress and the soft fabric brushed against my legs. My mom brushed my caramel colored hair and gently placed a beautiful sapphire clip in my hair. Then, she led me outside and into the courtyard. I smiled as I felt Garin's arms wrap around my waist.

"You look beautiful" He whispered

The girls around me glare at me in envy and gave me the middle finger. I blushed and looked away and hurried across the courtyard.

A woman steps on the stage and literally hops towards the mic, "Hi! I'm Elizabeth Trinket. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor," She says in a nasally voice, "Ladies first, as always"

She reaches into a glass bowl and lets her hand roam around around before picking up a piece of paper.

"Sadie Mellark!" She screams into the mic. The whole court falls silent and Garin grabs my hand refusing to let me go. I pull away as gently as I can and walk to the stage. My head is down and my hair forms a curtain between me and the rest of the world.

Garin pushes past the guards and tries to pull me back, but I don't let him. My feet take me up the steps to Elizabeth and I look up. The world turns black and white and nothing in the world mattered to me anymore. I watched as Elizabeth reaches into the second bowl. She pulls out a name and I see her mouth move, but my ears refuse to hear anything. I stiffen and i hear theses single words from the crowd,

"Another pair of star-crossed lovers"

KiraiK: oh so sorry for the long wait, I had to get Vanessa cuz of my writers block.

Vanessa: I practically did ALL THE WORK!

KiraiK: oh you're exaggerating! You only did half the chapter! But yeah, when in vain, turn to Vanessa!

Vanessa: Yeah, but the whole time i was writing, you were burrowing in your sleeping bag pretending to be a DOG!

KiraiK: whatever! Gosh! Anyways, we end here.

Thanks for reading and if you review, you get chocolate chip cookies!

Vanessa: Yeah well-

(bickering fades off into the distance and you are left with...NOTHING! Cue dramatic music)

KiraiK: YOU JUST GOT LOL-ED!

Vanessa: we're suppose to be gone!


	3. Chapter 3: The Mentor

KiraiK: As you should know, Vanessa and I are on spring break, so we're writing another extra chapter. This one is to replace the long wait for chapter 2. Vanessa is busy somewhere in the house and we'll go on now... O,o;

Garin's POV

"All the tributes have been reaped. Elizabeth, take the two to my office."

I stare at Sadie, but she's gazing at the floor, unfazed.

"Sadie, I-"

"No, Garin stop. We brought this on ourselves." She had a point.

"People! If you want a show then you can take my life. But think, this can be you one day and when that happens, you won't be laughing then." Sadie yelled before being thrown into the room.

I shake my head at the people laughing and giggling.

'Sadie...' I think, 'Please listen! Listen to me!'

Sadie growls and pushes the guards away, "I can walk!"

The guards cower and hurry away. I stare at Sadie with a new-found amazement for her. Sadie grabs a pencil and a piece of paper. I look over her shoulder.

"No. Looking." She barks. I shy away.

After a while, I peek another look.

"Okay Garin, you can see now." Sadie pulls out the paper from underneath her and hands it to me. Vibrant colors fill the page and I see Sadie and I standing on a stage with our hands together crowns on our head. "This, will be us, the victors. We'll be standing in front of the cheering crowd."

"Yeah," I said "But problem. There are 24 of us, and only ONE comes out!"

"They just want a show, that's all," Sadie whispers, "We'll do what Katniss and Peeta did if we have to."

"Okay."And I pulled Sadie closer to me and kissed her lightly. The kiss started out sweet but it grew more and more intense. The door slammed open and we jumped apart. My brother Aiden snickers and makes sarcastic kissy motions at us. I feel a blush creep up my cheeks and whacked him across the head.

Sadie sits down on the bench when Mr. Jackson slammed the doors, "Aiden Hawthorne! Get out of my office now! You have no authorization to enter to say something to the tributes!"

Aiden scoffs, "I'm his brother!" He points to Garin.

Garin winces, "Sadly..."

"Hey!"

Mr. Jackson snickers, glad to know he's human somewhere in there. Sadie clamps her hand on my knee and slumps down in her chair.

Mr. Jackson clears his throat, "So, as you know, you are in the new and improved Hunger Games. You are not allowed to train for it except in the arena with the other tributes-" went on and on, but I wasn't listening.

'Yeah... no cheating, no bringing in your own weapon, yada yada' I think, 'Great! This is boring! Whoop-de-doo.'

"Also!" added, "You will need a mentor!" He claps his hands and points to a curious-looking young man. He looks... strangely drunk.

"This is-"

"I am the great, great, great, great, great times however many times great i don't give a shit about grandson of Haymitch." He slurred, "I am Matt."

KiraiK: Hey!~ It's me again! From now on, I will put the character's info in the other chapter and also right here.

Matt:

Sandy brown hair

Black eyes

Drunk

Matt is the typical Haymitch. Laid-back and 24/7 drunk. :D


	4. The Characters

**Sadie:**

Caramel colored hair

Light blue eyes

Pretty

Sadie is shy and a bit insecure, but she can be tough and defiant when it comes to the safety of her family and the people she knows and loves. Which explains why we haven't seen her shy side just yet. (AKA- a certain jet black haired boy...)

**Garin:**

Jet black hair

Toffee colored eyes

Handsome

Garin is the reason why Sadie is insecure, all the girls want him. But he doesn't care, he loves _! (But they both don't know. FYI, if you don't know who he likes... you're an idiot!) He is very outspoken and is never afraid to ask for anything, especially kisses. O,o

**Matt:**

Sandy brown hair

Black eyes

Drunk

Matt is the typical Haymitch. Laid-back and 24/7 drunk. :D

**And other characters that will be added as the story progresses!**


End file.
